Star Trek Voyager: The Next Generation
by tayababy
Summary: NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE TV SERIES INVOLVING JEAN LUC PICARD AND THE ENTERPRISE D OR ENTERPRISE E! A must read the crew have been home for ages, and now something threatens earth and they are the only ones who can help!
1. Prologue Meet the Family

**AN: THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! STORY NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE TV SERIES INVOLVING CAPTAIN PICARD AND THE ENTERPRISE-D OR ENTERPRISE-E! **

**This story is about Voyager (obviously) but the episode _Friendship One _did not happen, because Joe Carey is still alive. The crew of Voyager have been home since 2378. It is now 2397, and the 19 year reunion and anniversary has been spoiled by the Borg! A must read, please read and review. Remember, I am still looking for a beta-reader and applications are always welcome!**

STAR TREK VOYAGER: THE NEXT GENERATION

Prologue: Meet The Family

**BY THE WAY, THIS IS UPDATED BECAUSE PEACEJAW ALERTED ME TO THE FACT THAT EVEN THOUGH MEDICAL TECHNOLOGY HAS PROGRESSED, JANEWAY WOULDN'T BE PREGNANT WITH THE JANEWAY TRIPLETS IN HER 60'S SO THEY ARE NOW 12 YEARS OLD... THANKS**

Admiral Kathryn Janeway _married to_ Admiral Amal Kotay (known as Chakotay), 2378

Children:

Taya Elisabeth Janeway, age 18, born January 16, 2379

Amanda Isabelle Janeway, age 15, born October 9, 2382

Margaret Kimberley Janeway, age 12, born June 30, 2395

Justin Kolopak Janeway, age 12, born June 30, 2395

Edward Owen Janeway, age 12, born June 30, 2395

Captain B'Elanna Torres _married to_ Captain Thomas Eugene Paris, 2378

Children:

Miral Paris, age 19, born 2378, day unknown

Imogen Noelle Paris, age 18, born December 24, 2379

Katherine Scarlet Paris, age 14, born July 2, 2383

Robert Duncan Paris, age 12, born September 11, 2385

Ethan Harry Paris, age 9, born May 14, 2388

Phillip James Paris, age 9, born May 14, 2388

Elisabeth Hazel Paris, age 4, born August 29, 2393

Captain Harry James Kim _married to_ Commander Annika Hansen (formerly known as Seven of Nine), 2379

Children:

James Harry Kim, age 17, born February 21, 2380

Noelle Annika Kim, age 8, born December 25, 2389

Harper Grace Kim, age 4, born April 7, 2393

Commander Joe Carey _married to_ Commander Samantha Wildman, 2381

Children:

Ensign Naomi Wildman, age and date of birth unknown (approx age 25)

Carolyn Isobel Carey, age 10, born March 20, 2387

Scarlet Addison Carey, age 10, born March 20, 2387

Ryan Jerimiah Carey, age 5, born 12 November 2392


	2. Chapter 1 Returning to an Empty Home

**AN: THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! STORY NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE TV SERIES INVOLVING CAPTAIN PICARD AND THE ENTERPRISE-D OR ENTERPRISE-E! **

**This story is about Voyager (obviously) but the episode _Friendship One _did not happen, because Joe Carey is still alive. The crew of Voyager have been home since 2378. It is now 2397, and the 19 year reunion and anniversary has been spoiled by the Borg! A must read, please read and review. Remember, I am still looking for a beta-reader and applications are always welcome!**

STAR TREK VOYAGER: THE NEXT GENERATION

Chapter One: Returning to an Empty Home

The homecoming of 2378 was a joyous occasion, but now, 19 years in the future, the family were tired of hearing all about their legendary journey, survival and their making of history. They were tired of being known as living legends.

2397, a year of celebration, of commemoration, a time when the lives of the original crew were to be celebrated. Originally, the 19 year reunion and anniversary of their homecoming was supposed to be a party, but the Borg spoiled thier fun.

19-year-old Miral Paris looked around her living room, an area she had not seen since leaving for her second year at Starfleet Academy at the beginning of the semester, almost six months ago. It looked lived in, comfortable, the toys of five of her youngest siblings, as 18-year-old Imogen was standing next to her, were strung accross the room and the whole house. Obviously, the maid and babysitter didn't pick up after the young Paris children.

The Academy had been hard on both Miral and Imogen this semester, Miral progressing into her second year, more difficult than the first. Imogen was bustling through her first year, making friends and coping with classes. Both were participating in classes, passing their exams and surviving without their family. Imogen's best friend, 18-year-old Taya Janeway, was both her classmate and roommate, but Taya had also returned home for her mid-year break.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Miral called into the empty house, half expecting Kate, Robbie, Phil, Ethan or Lissy to run from another part of the house and tackle them. Instead, the pair were greeted by silence. Not even the Vulcan housemaid, T'Raki, was anywhere to be seen.

A flashing light drew Imogen's attention to the desk console near the kitchen. An incoming subspace message alerted the teenagers to the situation at hand. The face of Captain B'Elanna Torres, their mother, apppeared on the console screen with a message for her eldest daughters.

"Dear Miral and Imogen," she said. "I know we were supposed to be there to meet you for your mid-year break, but something came up on the outskirts of Earth's solar system. The only way we can get you here quick enough is with Q. He should be meeting you soon, hopefully, to bring you and everyone else on their mid-years to Voyager-B to join us and the children. Everyone else is already here, their families included, and they all send their love. Girls, we love you and hope to see you two soon." The screen of the console switched itself off, their mother's face dissapearing from view.

Miral and Imogen, yet again, looked around the abandoned living room, expecting their god-uncle Q to appear in front of them. A flash of light brought Q Jr, now known as Quentin, to their home, a mischevious grin on his face.

"Quentin!" Miral exclaimed, seeing her old friend for the first time in almost two years. "Where are our parents?"

"Hey Miral, Imogen. No time to talk," he said quickly, giving them each a quick nod. "We have received word the Borg will be trying, yet again, to assimilate Earth. I have to take you to your parents, but first we have to stop and pick up everyone else. You know, Taya, Naomi and James."

Miral looked around the room, wondering how he was going to transport them.

"Remember, Miral, I am omnipotent," Quentin said.

"But..." Imogen started, and didn't finish what she was saying because the younger Q snapped his fingers and the trio arrived at the Janeway residence. Taya was sitting on the couch in the living room in front of them, looking nervously at the console on the table. Obviously, she had received the same message as they did.

"Hey, Tay," Imogen said to her best friend and roommate.

Taya looked relieved at the sight of Quentin, Miral and Imogen. "Come on, Taya, we have to hurry!" Miral said quickly, before Q yet again snapped his fingers and the small group apeared in Ensign Naomi Wildman's quarters, then to see James Kim.

Finally, the small group arrived on Voyager, their home in space. No sooner had they arrived on the bridge infront of their families, the ship shuddered and the Voyager-B was attacked. With no time to greet anyone, Ensign Widman and the teenagers rushed to theri battle stations, as if they had been raised there.

"Admiral, we are receiving a hail from the attacking ship. It appears to be Borg, ma'am," came the voice of Captain Harry kim from his old station, Ops, towards the commanding officer, Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

"On screen, Harry," she said. It was just like the good old days, Kathryn Janeway in charge, Chakotay second-in-command, everyone else at their old stations.

"I am Admiral Kath.." she started as the alien ship appeared on thier viewscreen, a voice cutting her off mid-sentence.

"We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, resitence is futile."


	3. Chapter 2 Expandind the Fleet

**AN: THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! STORY NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE TV SERIES INVOLVING CAPTAIN PICARD AND THE ENTERPRISE-D OR ENTERPRISE-E! **

**This story is about Voyager (obviously) but the episode _Friendship One _did not happen, because Joe Carey is still alive. The crew of Voyager have been home since 2378. It is now 2397, and the 19 year reunion and anniversary has been spoiled by the Borg! A must read, please read and review. Remember, I am still looking for a beta-reader and applications are always welcome!**

**Thanks to tygercub for beta-ing this chapter, you are my sunshine!**

STAR TREK VOYAGER: THE NEXT GENERATION

Chapter Two: Expanding the Fleet

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

The horrible reminder of their past echoed throughout the Bridge of the USS Voyager NCC-74656-B. Everyone stood in silence for the first few seconds, letting the message sink in, it's echo still bouncing off the metallic bulkheads. Then, suddenly, everyone sprang into action.

"Harry! Deploy armour! Engineering make sure all warp, transwarp and slipstream systems are completely functional. We'll beneeding them later! Naomi, make sure the weapons are all charged and shields are ready to be raised! We don't want to be taken by surprise again! Tom, set a course towards the Beta Quadrant border, maximum warp! Chakotay, get me Starfleet Command on a secure channel. Patch it through to the ready room when you have it, then join me there."

Admiral Kathryn Janeway rose out of her command chair and strode confidently across the Bridge and into her ready room, just like old times. But, this time, she would tell the pompous arses at HQ to send as many of their advanced ships to the Beta Quadrant border. This time, the Federation was going to destroy the Borg, once and for all.

Three days later, Voyager was on the border of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants with the rest of the advanced fleet, a total of 47 starships. Unfortunately, her old senior staff and their children would be dividing themselves among them, each commanding a vessel themselves. Just as well, for everyone, the children would be kept occupied with medical triage training to help the Doctor's in their respective Sickbay's.

"Janeway to the fleet," Kathryn called from her seat on the Bridge of the USS Manhattan. As the most senior officer there, she would be commanding the fleet for the duration of the Battle of Borg, as everyone was calling it. "All Captain's, please report to the briefing room of the Manhattan at 1600 hours. We have some things to talk about. Janeway out."

Admiral Janeway looked over the command centre of the Manhattan, at the fresh faces, most of which she had never seen before today. Thankfully, her eldest daughter, Taya, was second helm officer on her Bridge. Though only in her first year at the Academy, she was already in the Nova Squadron, the advanced piloting team. It seems she would become a pilot, just like her uncle Tom Paris.

Kathryn looked out at the main view screen, the entire fleet filling up the screen. She could see the USS California, the ship Chakotay was commanding, their daughters Andy and Maggie staying with their father. Justin and Edward were staying with her and Taya. The moving USS Atlantis drew her attention from the California. The Atlantis was being commanded by husband and wife team, Harry and Annika Kim. Luckily, they didn't have to separate their three children, although James was well on his way to follow in his father's footsteps.

A flurry of movement at the conn drew the Admiral's attention from the view screen to her daughter. Though only still in training, her skills were enough to make Tom Paris put his money, or rather replicator rations, where his mouth is.

"Acting Ensign Janeway," she called her daughter in an authorative voice. "Would you mind telling me what the fuss is about?"

Taya looked surprised at the unexpected formality in her mother's tone of voice, after hearing stories of how everyday on her Voyager was almost comfortable, but she recovered quickly. "Admiral, sensors have picked up a ship heading towards the fleet at full impulse."

If her attention wasn't completely on her daughter before, it was now. "Well, have you scanned them?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It's a Federation vessel, but I can't tell which one it is. The registry seems to be..." she trailed off unexpectedly. "Oh my god! It's the Enterprise!"

An excited burst of chatter erupted on the Bridge of the Manhattan, only to be quickly silenced by a death glare from their commanding officer. "Put it on screen and hail them," she said, mainly to the Ops officer whose name she hadn't yet learned.

Jean-Luc Picard's face appeared on her main view screen, making Kathryn Janeway smile, a smile only seen when she was speaking to old friends. "Hello, Jean-Luc," she said to her friend on the newly-commissioned Enterprise-G. "How is your new first officer?"

The Bridge of the USS Titan was silent as the Admiral and his wife watched the approach of their old ship, their previous assignment, to stop right in front of the Manhattan. Husband and wife stood in each other's arms, watching in awe as the newly-commissioned Enterprise NCC-1701-G joined their already large fleet, heading slowly towards their lead ship.

"Why do you think Jean-Luc is here?" Counsellor Deanna Riker asked her husband, Admiral William T Riker. As Picard's former counsellor, she was still concerned for his well-being. "Do you think he will come and see us?"

"Deanna," Will started, "It's up to him if he wants to come and see us, but I think he's here under Admiral Janeway's request."

The USS Wildfire turned around where it was currently position in space to face the Manhattan. The Wildfire's commanding officers, Captain B'Elanna Torres and Commander Samantha Wildman, looked at each other in their command chairs almost giggling at the sight of Kathryn Janeway actually commanding a starship again, and those two actually being paired together for a mission.

"B'Elanna," Sam said, giggles still present in her voice. "Can you believe Starfleet actually let us serve together, with our daughters on our ship?"

"Sam," she said, also giggling. "They trust us, plus Naomi has been out of the Academy for almost a year now. She's proving to be a very worthy Operations officer, and Miral is proving to take after me very nicely. I haven't heard any complaints from Engineering since she reported down there."

"OK, but what about Imogen? Isn't she still in the Academy too?"

"Yes, Sam, but Immy is with her our husbands on the Bradley. She is training in Tactical/Security, Tuvok's old station."

"Yeah, it's a pity he can't be here with us, but Vulcan needs him. We could really use him and his talents during this battle."

The pair sat silently in thought, thinking about their old comrade, remembering the good old days.

The briefing room of the USS Manhattan was filled with 48 starship Captains and Admirals. Janeway, Chakotay, Picard, Riker, Torres, Paris, Kim and every other CO were standing or sitting in the cramped room. The Captain she had entrusted her beloved Voyager to, Captain Emily Watson, was standing behind her near the view port.

"OK, everyone," she addressed her comrades and former crewmembers. "This is it. When the Borg attack us this time, we are going to destroy them, once and for all."

A collective cheer came from the people surrounding her, each and every one of them supporting her superior decision.


End file.
